This invention relates to a read/write apparatus adapted to read information out from and write same on information memory cards such as a magnetic card and an IC card, which are popularly used as information carrying cards, e.g. bank cards, various credit cards, cards for controlling various equipments, patient's chart cards, identification cards.
Among the information memory cards, the more widely used ones are a magnetic card with a magnetic stripe formed lengthwise and an IC card with an IC memory built therein. A read/write apparatus for magnetic card is designed to read information out from and write same on the magnetic stripe of the card by means of its magnetic head, which is positioned such that its sensory face meets the magnetic stripe as the card is conveyed in the apparatus. A read/write apparatus for IC card, on the other hand, is designed to read information out from and write same on the IC memory built in the card in such a manner that, with the card placed motionless in the apparatus, a connection occurs between the memory and the read/write apparatus as contactors of a connector of the apparatus are pressed on terminals of the memory formed in the surface of the card, and through this connection the information is read and written.
A conventional read/write apparatus for IC card is arranged such that when an IC card is inserted into the apparatus through an insertion slit to a certain depth, the card is automatically locked by a latch lever and data processing (reading and writing of data) is applied to the locked card; after the completion of the data processing, the latch lever is caused, manually (push the card a little deeper) or by energizing a solenoid, to unlock the card and displace the card until a substantial part of the card sticks out from the insertion slit. Another conventional read/write apparatus which has a card conveyor mechanism annexed to the card insertion slit is arranged such that a card placed on the conveyor is carried past the insertion slit to a certain position in the apparatus where data processing is applied to the stationary card; after the completion of the data processing the card conveyor mechanism operates in the reverse manner to return the card past the insertion slit.
In either of the above two conventional read/write apparatuses for IC card, unless the contactors are properly connected to the memory terminals of the IC card, the application of the data processing to the IC card would be inaccurate; for this reason the contactors are disposed to be pressed against the card with a considerable force even when the card is being inserted and yet on its way to the lock position. As a result, the friction between the contactors and the card is so great that their wear caused thereby shortens the serviceable lives of the read/write apparatus itself as well as the IC card.
Another problem is that as the card is inserted, it forces aside the contactors, and the contactors thus shoved will sooner or later be bent permanently or broken to thereby lose their resilience and thus their ability to connect themselves to the memory terminals, which results in erroneous data processing. Such breakage or bending of the contactors is more liable to occur in the case of the apparatus with the card conveyor mechanism, where the card is mechanically conveyed into the apparatus without that tenderness which is practiced by a man when he inserts the card with his hand.
A read/write apparatus for both IC card and magnetic card has a problem: contactors of the connector are located where they can contact the memory terminals of the inserted IC card, but the location of the contactors may happen to be such that the contactors contact the magnetic stripe of the magnetic card as well, whereby the magnetic stripe may be damaged.